


Third Advent

by tighthae



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff? almost pining?, post-second advent, who fxxking knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Beatrix and Eustace seem to exist in two different universes. She still enjoys talking to him





	Third Advent

**Author's Note:**

> these two have great chemistry TO ME so i made this and yes i wrote this in like 30 minutes so what? grammar and spell checking are capitalist inventions i think

Bea grasped the hilt of Embrasque, fingers tracing the intricate, azure, patterns on its hilt. She felt it, the pain, the sadness, and the anger locked behind the unidentifiable metal. Bea had talked to Embrasque once, but she couldn’t seem to wrap her head around the logic of it. She wasn’t an expert in thinking logically, or using her head, but if she was able to reach out to Embrasque once she’d be able to do it again, right? Sighing, Beatrix stroked the hilt until she made her way up to blade to the point where it had broken off. She wanted to tell Embrasque that she was sorry, that she should’ve trust her intuition. If she hadn’t handed it over to that old geezer Embrasque would still be intact. It wouldn’t be agony. 

“I’m sorry,” Beatrix mumbled, hoping that her words could pierce the inanimate shell and breakthrough to the sentience that lied within. “This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t so careless. I didn’t trust my gut and now you’re hurt because of me,” She continued to stroke the sword’s hilt that was now in her lap. “If I was the weapon you probably wouldn’t have let me go so easily, huh?” Bea gripped the hilt and held Embrasque at eye level. “When you’re all better I’m totally bringing you to the beach again. It’ll be like last time!” Beatrix recalls the memory of Embrasque diving blade first into the water and her tumbling down the hill. “Well, almost, slightly, like last time. Without all the misfortune? I promise!”

“Bea?” A, deep, all-too-familiar, voice snuck up from behind her.

“Ah!” Beatrix yelped and dropped Embrasque onto the floor. “Crap!” Beatrix didn’t let her first reaction sink in and quickly knelt down to pick up Embrasque and caress it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! Please don’t be mad at me? It won’t happen again buddy.” Beatrix was now rubbing the hilt against her face, forgetting that she was in a hallway. Realizing that Eustace was behind her, Beatrix stood up and turned, quickly, on her heels. “Eustace,” She began. “Hi.”

“Hi?” Eustace echoed.

“What do you want me to say you snuck up on me and didn’t say anything! How was I supposed to react?” Beatrix said, her volume returning to the normally high levels.

“How would you like me to react to you talking to your sword in the middle of the hallway?” Eustace raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, if someone sees you like this…” Eustace’s voice trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” Beatrix mumbled, both her hands clasping Embrasque. “But I’m sure I heard Embrasque when he was being kidnapped. And you saw how he practically jumped out of Versatile! And it’s not like we know much about our weapons anyway besides all the seal business. They could be sentient for all we know.”

“He?”

“Are you just gonna pick out one word from my sentences to critique!” Beatrix retorted, embarrassed. “And I think it’s a he? It sounded like a he in my head or wherever that was,” Beatrix shifted Embrasque to one hand to cup her chin with her hand. “In any case, I ended up finding him didn’t I? He was just underground.”

“Your intuition is unmatched…” Eustace said, while rubbing his temple. Recalling any time Beatrix had taken a tumble seemed to hurt him more than it hurt her. “I guess that does count for something.”

Bea’s ears perked up at the sound of that. “Wa- Was that praise!” Bea squealed in excitement. “You just praised me didn’t you!” Bea took several steps forward, bridging the gap between the two. “Is that what you and Ilsa and Vaserage and Zeta and all of them say behind my back? I knew I was the underdog but I didn’t know I’d be the underdog to move the cold hearted one. I mean, if anyone did that it was Zeta but that’s a completely different thing.”

“Move the cold hearted one?” Eustace always felt in a daze whenever he had a conversation with Beatrix. 

“Ah, you know, my unmatched intuition certainly moved you, didn’t it? Did my search from Embrasque move you? My undying love for it must’ve done something for you to praise me to my face. I guess this just means me and Emmy were bound to be together, huh? If we can move the hearts of people there’s no limit our power.”

“Emmy?” Eustace began to rub his temples. “And what’s with all this nonsense about moving people? Specifically me. You have good intuition-” Beatrix squealed. “Is it that appealing for you to hear.”

“Oh, don’t be a buzzkill,” Beatrix clicked her tongue. “The fact that you’re so used to being relied on and being so confident in your abilities goes to show that you’ll never know how I feel.”

“Ah, so that’s how it is.” Eustace nodded, thoughtfully. Beatrix had always wanted to prove herself from the very first mission to trips to the beach. He should’ve known that any type of praise would set her heart ablaze. But, was Beatrix jealous? She didn’t seem the type to envy someone or hold a grudge. Eustace couldn’t understand what there was to be jealous. He does his job for the sake of living. Beatrix seems to live on the other side of the spectrum, doing things to impress or doing things because she doesn’t think about the consequences. Her two mindsets seem to clash and implode beneath themselves. It was rather, charming for lack of better words. Eustace kept nodding himself, analyzing Beatrix’s actions and patterns.

“Eustace!” Bea screamed. “Are you listening to me? Why do you look all glazed over and spacey? That’s really unlike you. Are you being possessed right now? Maybe by some species coming from the moon? I hope it’s not anything from the moon.”

“You’re too close.” Eustace replied flatly.

“Huh?” Beatrix noticed that there was hardly any distance between the two. “Sorry!” She immediately took several steps back. “You just looked so out of it. It was kind of scary! You’re usually so focused and composed it was kind of weird to see you so off track. Is something on your mind?”

Eustace shook his head. “I just had a revelation of sorts. Don’t worry about it.”

“Whatever you say, Eustace,” Beatrix gave him a perplexed look. “You know, you’re kinda weird now that I think about it.”


End file.
